Pharaoh's Daughter
by Di.M.H
Summary: Eight years after the battle with Zorac and now Mana is forced to raise her and Atem's daughter on her own but then Mana ends up giving her life for her daughter.


**Di.M.H: "I know it's sad but I can see Mana doing this for her child if she had to. Anyways I hope enjoy this and don't worry the next one is going to be lighthearted, I promise. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Pharaoh's daughter**_

#

Akil stood there on the balcony watching the people below walking about living their daily lives. She heard footsteps walking toward her. She turned to see her mother the queen of Egypt; Mana standing there.

"What are you doing out here," Mana asked.

"People watching," Akil replied looking out at the people below.

Mana walked over and placed a hand onto her daughter's shoulder. Akil had brown hair just like her mother but violet eyes like her late father; Akil looked up at her mother as Mana looked out to the horizon. It had been eight years since the battle with Zorac and the death of Pharaoh Atem; Akil's father. Akil was only one when he died and barely remembered him. Her mother always told her stories about her father.

Whenever her mother spoke of her father; Akil could see longing and sorrow in her eyes. Everyone had said that he was a hero and should be remembered as such. Akil didn't know what to think of the stories. She wished that she could have gotten to know her father and remembered what he had done for their people.

"My queen, princess," a voice called.

They both turned to see a servant bowing to them. Akil didn't like it when people called her princess. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes," Mana asked.

"Lunch has been prepared."

"Very well, let's go Akil."

"Yes mother,"

The servant left the room. Mana waited for her daughter to follow behind her as they walked down the hall to the grand hall. The large doors were opened by two guards allowing them inside. Akil thanked them as her mother nodded to them. Akil looked to see her uncle Seto sitting there at the table. Mana sat down at the head of the table while Akil sat to her right. Seto didn't say anything but still bowed his head to them.

"Seto," said Mana, "has there been any word on the attacks on the east side of the capital?"

"No, as of yet we have not, my queen," Seto replied, "but we will soon."

"Thank you please let me know when you do."

"Yes my queen,"

Akil just sat there as the adults talked. Attacks have been happening all over the capital for two years now and Seto was put in charge of dealing with them. Mana and Seto believed that it was some of Bakura's men that were leftover from the battle eight years ago. Since the attacks started Akil wasn't allow to leave the palace without a guard or two. Mana had become very protective over her daughter since she was the only thing left of her beloved husband. Mana couldn't afford to lose her only daughter.

#

Akil had gotten ready for bed when the door open and her mother came into the room. Mana would come in to tuck her into bed. Akil smiled at her mother. Mana walked over and sat down onto the bed in front of her daughter.

"Have you said your prayers to the gods?" Mana asked.

"Yes mother," said Akil, "I even prayed to father."

Akil would send a prayer to her father hoping to get some guidance. Mana nodded as she stroked her daughter's hair. Akil was just like her father more than she realized. Mana placed a kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

"Very good love," she said, "now it's time for sleep."

"Good night mother,"

"Good night dear,"

Mana stood up and pulled the covers as Akil laid down so she be covered. Mana leaned down and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Sleep well love," she whispered.

Akil closed her eyes before sleep took her. Mana looked down at her sleeping child. An image of Atem flashed in her mind. If only he was here to see the beautiful girl their daughter had become. Mana walked out of the room to see Seto standing there.

"What is it Seto," Mana asked.

"We've received word that the west of capital was attacked," Seto replied, "I've sent men there now to investigate it."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Of course my queen,"

Seto bowed to her. Mana looked at the man that had once been her superior but was now a servant of her and her daughter as well as Akil's uncle.

"Seto," said Mana, "do you think that I am doing a good job as queen and as a mother?"

"Of course I do," Seto replied, "you've done what I know that your beloved husband would have done the same for our people and as a mother; you're a wonderful mother; the princess adores you."

"Yes but I feel like I can't…"

Mana was cut off as she coughed. Seto looked at her as Mana pulled her hand away to reveal blood on her palm.

"My queen what is wrong?!"

Mana's eyes were wide as she stared down at her palm. She coughed again and more blood came out. Mana fell onto her knees. Seto ran to her side.

"My queen, what is the matter?!"

Mana couldn't response as she kept coughing. Seto called for the servants to bring the physician at once. The nearest servants ran off to fetch the doctor.

#

"MOTHER!"

Akil ran into Mana's room. Word had spare that the queen was ill and it worried Akil. Seto and Isis turned to see her standing there. Akil was about to run to her mother's bed when Isis grabbed her shoulders.

"Let's wait outside," she said.

"I want to see my mother," Akil cried, "I want to see her!"

"Now isn't a good time princess," said Isis trying to soothe the princess.

"Take her to her room," said Seto, "I need to have a word with the queen."

Isis nodded and guided Akil away. Seto walked toward the bed where Mana was lying. He had no idea why she was doing this. Mana looked up at him knowing what he was going to ask. She had this conservation with him many times.

"You should undo the spell," he said, "You were warned that this would happen and now you're paying the price."

"If I can protect my child then I will," Mana replied, "Seto, you know that Akil's magic is too dangerous to be used. When Atem and I heard that her magic could destroy her body; we both decided to never let her use it if we could help it."

"But, you're dying and now your child will grow up without both parents," Seto hissed, "I swore to Pharaoh Atem that I would keep you and the princess safe. I can't look him in the eye if I let you die."

"Seto, I am grateful for what you have done for us," said Mana, "but I would do the same thing all over again if it could protect my child. I know that I can't see her grow up into a beautiful woman but I want you to watch over her. She's too young to take the throne so you will take the throne until she is ready. I know that you will keep her safe."

"Please don't make me do this my queen," said Seto, "we could find another way to protect the princess from her magic that doesn't requires you to die."

Mana coughed as blood poured out of her mouth. She knew that this would happen and that she would end up dying so she made preparations for that when it happens. Seto growled before leaving the room. Mana looked up at the ceiling as Atem's face appeared in her mind. She knew that he would be furious if he knew what she had done.

_Atem, I wish that you got to see our daughter grow up into a beautiful little girl. I know that you would love her and she would love you as well._

#

Akil stood there as Mana laid in her bed fast asleep. The doctor had said that there was nothing he could do for her. Akil was on the edge of tears as she looked her ill mother. Her mother was always full of life and always had a smile on her face but now that life was gone and the usual cheery smile was weak and didn't have the same affect it had on the girl. Whenever Akil was upset; her mother's smile would brighten her day.

Mana opened her eyes to see her daughter standing there. She gave her a weak smile but then frowned to see that she had tears in her eyes. Mana reached up and touched her cheek. Akil walked closer to the bed and crawled onto the sheets like a small child. She laid down beside her mother and snuggled into her side. Mana stroked her hair as she placed a kiss on her forehead. She used her other hand to wipe the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"Don't cry love," she said, "you are strong like your father."

"I don't want to lose you, mommy," Akil replied using the word that she use call her when she very young.

"It's alright dear," said Mana, "I know that you will be fine, you are a strong girl just like your father. I want you to know that I will always be watching over you."

Mana kissed her forehead again as the tears came harder than before. Akil buried her face into Mana's side. Mana laid there looking down at her daughter with pained filled eyes. She didn't' want to leave her but she knew that the spell she had used would kill her. In her mind it was worth it to protect her only child; the only thing that was left of her beloved. She wanted to keep her safe; Akil looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Akil," she said, "there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it mommy?"

"Akil, you remember when I told you that you have magic?"

"Yes, you told me that I got it from you."

"Yes, that's right love, you did but the thing is; your magic is too dangerous to be used. When you were younger a bad man kidnapped you and your father went after him to save you. You used your magic for the first time and got away from the man and ended up in her father's arms but right after that…."

Mana thought about what happened after that. Atem had just told her what Akil had done to get away from Bakura and they both were very proud of her but then it happened. Akil was crying out in pain. When they came into her room; her arm was bleeding but they couldn't find anything in her room that could cause it. Mahad had examined the wounds and said that her magic had caused the injures. He had told them that if she uses her magic then it could kill her. Atem and Mana agreed that they would never let her use her magic again.

When Atem died; Mana used a spell to keep her daughter's magic in check. Mana had hired a magician to train her daughter to use her magic while she took the damage for her. Mana knew that this could kill her but it was all worth it to keep her safe. Mana knew that Akil needed to know the truth. She placed another kiss onto her child's forehead before she continued on with her story praying that Akil would understand why she did this.

"Akil, you're magic caused damaged to your body and if you kept using it then you would have died; so your father and I swore to make sure that you weren't in a situation like that again and then came the day that your father died. I knew that you would have to look over your shoulder from the men of your father's greatest enemy so I casted a spell."

"A spell?"

"Yes, I hired you a teacher so you could use your magic properly."

"What spell did you use mother?"

"The spell was that I would take the damage for you, so that way you wouldn't have to suffer."

"You mean that you're going to die because of…"

"I'm dying because I want to protect my daughter. Akil, I am sorry for leaving you but I think that you must know the truth. I love you and I want you to grow strong. I know that you will become a kind queen someday; as your father was a kind pharaoh. I am very proud of you and I love you no matter what. Please do not hate me for this."

Akil didn't know what to think. Her magic was killing her mother. Her mother was dying to save her from her own magic!

"Mommy," she cried, "Please undo the spell, you don't want you to die because of this. I will find a way to control my powers without causing harm to myself. I cannot lose you; I've already lost my father. I cannot lose my mother too."

"I'm afraid that it is too late love, I will die soon but you will be alive and that's all a mother could wish for is for their child to live. Live Akil, grow strong and never forget…."

Mana brought her head up and grabbed both sides of her daughter's face. Akil looked at her mother as she placed their foreheads together.

"Never forget that your father and I love you very much."

Tears fell down the young girl's face. She was losing her mother and there was nothing that could be done about it now. Akil burst into tears and buried her face into Mana's chest. Mana wrapped her arms around her child as tears fell down her face as well.

_Atem please forgive me for doing this but this is for our daughter's sake._

#

Akil woke up in the middle of the night. She had fallen asleep in her mother's bed at her side. She looked to see her mother lying there beside her. Akil lightly shook her but there was no movement. Akil cried out to her mother but again no response.

"UNCLE SETO!"

The doors flew open and the guards came running inside. They stopped to see the princess crying over her dead mother. One of the guards ran off to get Seto and Isis. Akil buried her face into her mother's chest as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt a hand grab her wrist and pulled her back. She screamed out as Isis pulled her away from her mother. Seto walked over and placed two fingers to the queen's neck and sighed sadly before shaking his head.

"The queen is dead," he said turning to them.

Akil cried out in anguish as she fell onto her knees. Isis stood there holding her shoulders as sorrow washed over her. Mana was a sweet girl and a loving mother as well as wonderful queen. She died to protect her own child from her fate. Seto ordered Isis to remove Akil from the room while he dealt with the remains.

Isis gently guided the little girl out of the room as Akil cried out for her mother. Seto turned to body and gently placed the sheets over the still form.

_Forgive me sire, I wasn't able to keep your wife safe._

#

Isis sat Akil down in a chair inside the grand hall as they waited for Seto to appear. Akil was crying so much that she could barely see anything. Isis knelt down and tried to wipe the tears from the girl's face. Akil buried her face into her hands.

"She died because of me," she cried, "she died trying to save me from my own magic!"

"Akil," said Isis, "Look at me."

The girl looked up at the woman that had been the closest thing she had to an aunt. Isis wrapped her arms around the small girl in a hug.

"Your mother died for you," she said, "she died so you could have a future."

"But it's still my fault," Akil cried, "If it wasn't for me then she would…"

"Akil, never doubt yourself," Isis snapped making the girl look up.

"Your parents are brave people and they both died so that way; you, their daughter can lead our country into the future. Their fate is to give their lives for you; so you can give our people hope. I know this is a lot for you to bare but you will not be alone. Lord Seto and I will be at your side for as long as you live."

"But what if I can't do it? They gave their lives for a failure."

"You are not a failure and someday soon, you will realize this as well."

#

Akil stood with Seto and Isis at her side as Mana was put to rest. Seto placed a hand onto her shoulder as tears fell down her face. Akil wiped them away; she was strong just like her father the late pharaoh. She looked up at the sky as an image of her mother smiling flashed in her head. She wasn't going to let her mother's death be in vain.

_Mother, I will live and become the queen that you and father wish for me to be. I will fight for our people as my father had before me and protect the people that I love like you have done._

"We must return," said Seto.

"Yes Pharaoh Seto," said Isis, "let's go princess."

"Uncle Seto," said Akil, "do you think that my parents are happy?"

"I believe that they are reunited and are happy to know that you are alive, princess."

Akil nodded before following behind him. Isis looked at the young girl. This would start the young girl down the path to become queen of Egypt just like her father; Atem before her.

#

It had been ten years since the death of her mother and now Akil was queen. She stood on the balcony looking out of the capital below. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to an elderly Seto standing there. He had stepped down as Pharaoh to let the true ruler of Egypt take over. He got down onto one knee and bowed.

"Forgive me, my queen," he said, "but it is time."

"Yes, well shall we go," Akil asked walking past him.

She stepped into the palace to be greeted by a small boy running toward her. She smiled at the young boy as he ran to her.

"Mommy," the boy cried.

He had tri colored hair just like his grandfather or so Seto and Isis both had said. Akil knelt down and picked up the boy.

"Hello there Atem," she said, "how is my young prince today?"

"Mommy, can you teach me magic like you promised?"

"Yes, I will, let us go now my son."

She walked away with the young prince in her arms. Seto stood up to his feet. He had kept his promise to both Mana and Atem; in making sure that their daughter became queen and now has a child of her own. He nodded as he watched her walk off.

_She has become a fine queen, Atem. You should be proud._


End file.
